happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HarmonTower805/Happy Tree Friends: Episode 4 - Do you believe in Magic
Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 4: Do you believe in Magic Handy: Uggh, this sucks,I hate this place, Can my life get any worse Flippy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH (Lands next to Handy) Handy: Oh, Hi Flippy, Did you get eliminated too Flippy: (Breathes Heavily and Viloently, looks at Handy with the evil eyes) Handy: Uhh, Flippy, are you ok.... Flippy: (Attacks Handy) Handy: Ahhhhhhh S.E.W: Hey, Team Science, guess what it's time for? Lumpy: Challenge Time? S.E.W: No, ELIMINATION TIME!!! Lumpy: Oh my Antlers, It's time already, what if I'm eliminated Cuddles: Don't worry, I'm sure you won't be, your AWSOME,even if you killed over 185 people Lumpy: Thanks Cuddles S.E.W: Ok, anyway, to the votes, We got only 14 votes, 4 VOTES LESS THAN LAST TIME, I feel like crying, but this will have to do, Sniffles won immunity last episode, so he is safe, he gets a top hat. Sniffles: (Still trembling from his burns) Thanks S.E.W: TV, Show the rest of the Likes Russell - 3 Lumpy - 1 Cuddles - 1 Toothy - 1 Nutty - 1 Russell: Yaahahahar, I won the prize S.E.W: That's right Russell, your prize is.........a Top Hat Russell: WHAT?! THATS THE SAME PRIZE SNIFFLES GOT, WHATS THE DEAL WITH THAT!? S.E.W: Sniffles, reach into your hat (Sniffles reaches in and pulls out a bottle of Neosporin) Sniffles: Funny Russell: Then that could mean,( reaches into hat, pulls something hard out, realizes it's Cuddles' head) What!? (Looks at Cuddles, who has no head) This must be a magic hat ten S.E.W: Correct!! This hat will help you in the next challenge, Now onto the dislikes, TV show the people safe with 0 votes TV: Safe with 0 votes is...... Sniffles (who is immune) Cuddles, Toothy, and Russell, you all get regular top hats. Cuddles: Yeah, Toothy your safe Final 2: Lumpy and Nutty, Last Person safe is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Nutty with 3 votes, Lumpy is eliminated with 4 votes Nutty: Yugh, I'm safe S.E.W: Lumpy it's time for you to go Lumpy: No, Cuddles, Toothy, win this for (gets flung) mmmmmeeeeeee!!!! Cuddles: No, I can't believe we lost Lumpy this way Toothy: I know it's a bit unfair, but let's face it, we were bound to get farther than him anyway Cuddles: But he didn't deserve it S.E.W: It's challenge time, wait where are the others Cuddles: Asleep S.E.W: Tisk, Tisk, I guess I'll have to do it again Cuddles: Please don't....... (Speed E. Wolf blows AIRHORN) Petunia: Uggh, enough with the air horn already S.E.W: It's challenge time Disco Bear: But what about Breakfast Giggles: You and you're appetite �� S.E.W: This episodes challenge is a Talent show, which means that your team will pick 2 people from your team to perform a talent, me and 2 guest judges will judge your talent, the teams with the most average points will win, and the team with the lowest score will be put up for elimination Cuddles: I'm no good with talents, Russell, that magic hat you have, you can use it for the talent show Russell: Uh, Ok Cuddles: And Sniffles, you can go up there to Sniffles: Uh, ok, but I'm still in pain Cuddles: JUST DO IT!! Sniffles: Ok, Ok �� Lifty: Well I believe me and Flaky will dominate this challenge Shifty: Are you sure Lifty: Yes Petunia: We have to choose, 2 people Cro, who should we choose Cro-Marmot: (silence) Petunia: Fine, I'm choosing, Hmm, Pop, Cub, I choose you Cub: Yeeeeee Pop: No wait, you can't do that, we don't know any magic Petunia: Learn some, quickly Pop: Uhhh S.E.W: Times up Petunia: What!? S.E.W: Ok, then time to introduce the guest Judges, first up Splendid, the super hero Splendid: Hi everyone Giggles: Ugh, it's that idiot, who decapitated me in episode 3 of Happy Tree Friends �� Splendid: Yeah, uh about that, eeeehhhh S.E.W: Other guest judge is Clipboard, a host of 2 shows, both created by InanimateInsanityNickel Giggles: Wait, the producer off this show does 3 shows, AT THE SAME TIME?! Clipboard: That's right S.E.W: Anyway, time for the talent show, Team Science is up first, Sniffles show us your talent. Sniffles: O-ok, my talent is growth potion, (mixes chemicals together, puts half of the chemicals mixture in 2 beakers, pours 1 beaker on himself, and drinks the rest, beings growing, and grew about 8 feet tall S.E.W: That was cool, I give it a 7 Splendid: Well I give it a 5 Clipboard: 6 Total: 18 S.E.W: Russell, your next Russell: (Takes out Magic hat, grabs something hard, pulls it out Its Cuddles, but he is not decapitated) S.E.W: 8 Splendid: 7 Clipboard: 5 Total 20 Total Points: 38 Now it's Team Sneaky's Turn Lifty: Me and Flaky are working together S.E.W: Ok, show us your talent Lifty: Flaky, you know what to do Flaky: Give bottled drink to Lifty, Flaky and hi both drink the bottled substance Flaky: 3...2...1 (Poof) (Lifty becomes a Green porcupine with dandruff, Flaky becomes a Red Raccoon with a tail) S.E.W: 10 Splendid: 2 Clipboard: 6 Total: 18 x 2 = 36 S.E.W: Finally, Team Icebox Pop: UHOH,what should I do S.E.W: Pop, Cub, your up Pop: Shoot, I have no choice, wait I got it Petunia: You better not say you don't have any talent or ELSE!!! Giggles: What is it with you and perfection, this isn't like you (Pop and Cub go up on stage with Cub in a Box) S.E.W: Ok, show us your talent Pop: (Closes the Box with Cub in it, and takes 10 long knifes and slide them into the box) Splendid: (to himself) That's child abuse right there Pop: (Takes out the knives which have a red substance on them) S.E.W: (Squirms in a Grimace) Pop: (Opens the Box, Takes out Cub who is PERFECTLY OK) Splendid: OMG, HOW DID YOU?!?! YOUR AWSOME - 10 Clipboard: This is AMAZING, ABSOLUTE - 10 S.E.W - 10 Total: 30X2= 60 Total Scores Team Science - 38 Team Sneaky - 36 Team Icebox - 60 S.E.W: Team Sneaky Loses Shifty and Lifty: What?! S.E.W: That's right, you guys are up for elimination, but elimination is different this time, you get to vote 2 people for prize and dislikes Example: Like: Lifty and Shifty Dislike: Flaky and Disco Bear S.E.W: The way voting is like this, is because this voting is a DOUBLE ELIMINATION!!! Shifty: OMG S.E.W: So viewers, pick 2 people to win a prize and to be eliminated Voting Ends: Decmber 14th Petunia: Wait, Pop I have a question, how did you do that trick, that's merely impossible, and was that red stuff red dye or something. Pop: That was easy, all I did was................ Category:Blog posts